1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage fluctuation detecting device for detecting state of increase and decrease of D.C. voltage signal.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, in order to detect fluctuation of D.C. voltage signal it has been necessary to firstly measure a voltage value and then detect the fluctuation of the measured voltage value, so that a complicated circuit construction has been required to effect the detection of voltage fluctuation. In some system, such measurement of voltage value is not always necessary as a means for controlling the system and it is enough to detect whether the state of fluctuation of the input voltage is in increasing process of decreasing process.